Charlie Sheen
| Occupation= Actor | Active Years= 1973–present | Notable Roles= Add here }} Charles Irwin Sheen, (born Carlos Irwin Estévez on September 3, 1965) is a Golden Globe Award-winning and Emmy nominated American actor. Early life Sheen was born in New York City to parents Janet Templeton and Martin Sheen, whose birth name is Ramón Gerardo Antonio Estévez. He has two brothers and one sister, all of whom are now actors: Emilio Estevez, Ramón Estevez Jr. and Renée Estevez. Sheen attended Santa Monica High School, where his two major interests were acting and baseball. His friends in school included Rob Lowe and Sean Penn, and with them, he filmed over 200 amateur Super-8 films. He was a pitcher for the baseball team, and his fastest pitch was 84 mph. A few weeks before graduation, Sheen was expelled from the school for poor grades and bad attendance. Career Sheen began acting in 1974 at the age of nine, appearing in a small role alongside his father in the TV movie The Execution of Private Slovik. Sheen's film career began in 1984, and his first major role was in Platoon (1986). In 1987, he starred with his father, Martin, in Wall Street. Sheen is perhaps best known for his comedy roles, including the Major League films and the Hot Shots! films. In 2000, Sheen played himself in the comedy Being John Malkovich. In 2001 and 2002 Sheen played the lead role in the political television sitcom, Spin City (as Michael J. Fox's replacement on that show). In 2002 he won the Golden Globe Award for "Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy" for this role (Awards detailed below).IMDB - Awards for Charlie Sheen Currently Sheen plays the role of Charlie Harper on the sitcom Two and a Half Men, which debuted in 2003. Breast cancer advocate Sheen was the 2004 spokesperson for the Lee National Denim Day breast cancer fundraiser that raised millions of dollars for research and education regarding the disease. Sheen stated that a friend of his died due to breast cancer, and he wanted to try to help find a cure for the disease. 9/11 conspiracy theories On March 20, 2006, Sheen revealed during an Alex Jones interview that he questions the "official story" concerning the September 11, 2001 attacks. Sheen stated during the interview, "There was a feeling, it just didn't look like any commercial jetliner I've flown on any time in my life and then when the buildings came down later on that day I said to my brother, 'Call me insane, but did it sorta look like those buildings came down in a controlled demolition?'" Raw Story - Controversial Charlie Sheen 9/11 interview begins to attract media attention Sheen further stated "It seems to me like, you know, 19 amateurs with box cutters taking over four commercial airliners and hitting 75 percent of their targets, that feels like a conspiracy theory." CNN - Showbizz Tonight March 22 transcript Sheen's remarks were subject to some mainstream media coverage. CNN's Showbiz Tonight discussed Sheen and his theories on March 22, 23 and 24 2006.CNN - Showbiz Tonight March 23 transcriptCNN - Showbiz Tonight March 24 transcript Sheen also appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live on April 14, 2006 and briefly addressed the issue.YouTube video of Charlie Sheen on Jimmy Kimmel live In June 2006, Sheen appeared and spoke at the 9/11 + The Neo-Con Agenda Symposium in Los Angeles, California, a conference organised to discuss various 9/11 conspiracy theories.Reuters - 9/11 conspiracy theorists gather at LA conferenceYouTube video of Charlie Sheen's speech at the "9/11 + The Neo-Con Agenda Symposium" Private life Sheen and his former girlfriend Paula Profit, had a daughter together, Cassandra Jade Estevez (born 1985), but did not marry. Years later, Sheen married Donna Peele. The marriage lasted a little more than 1 year—September 3, 1995 to November 19, 1996. On June 15, 2002 he married actress Denise Richards after meeting her while filming Good Advice in 2001. They have two daughters, Sam J Estevez (born March 9, 2004), and Lola Rose Estevez (born June 1, 2005). Although Sheen was involved with a number of Hollywood personalities, his long-term relationship with adult actress Ginger Lynn in the late 1990s garnered the most media attention. He was also involved for a time with retired porn actress Heather Hunter. In 1990, Sheen accidentally shot his then-fiancée, Kelly Preston; in the arm; the relationship ended shortly thereafter. In 1993, his name was found among Hollywood Madam Heidi Fleiss's list of her most frequent customers, and it was revealed that Sheen hired highly compensated prostitutes from escort agencies. During this time, it was reported that he was addicted to cocaine.Telegraph - How Charlie Sheen saw the light In the Empire magazine interview, he stated that he took a bullet for the industry when he was called to the court to testify. Denise Richards divorce proceedings On April 19, 2006, Denise Richards filed for divorce from Sheen under the laws of the state of California.The Smoking Gun - Charlie Sheen Divorce Bombshell In her 17-page court filing, Richards alleged that Sheen's behaviour was increasingly erratic, making their marriage impossible, and that she feared for her safety, and for the safety of their daughters. Richards' filings came days after Sheen's appearance on Alex Jones' radio show discussing his questions about the 9/11 attacks. References Career awards :Source IMDB.com Filmography *''Red Dawn'' (1984) *''The Boys Next Door (1985 film)'' (1985) *''A Life in the Day'' (1986) (short subject) *''Lucas'' (1986) *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) *''The Wraith'' (1986) *''Platoon'' (1986) *''Wisdom'' (1986) *''Grizzly II: The Predator'' (1987) (unreleased) *''Three for the Road'' (1987) *''No Man's Land'' (1987) *''Wall Street'' (1987) *''Never on Tuesday'' (1988) *''Young Guns'' (1988) *''Eight Men Out'' (1988) *''Tale of Two Sisters'' (1989) (narrator) (also writer) *''Comicitis'' (1989) (short subject) (also producer) *''Major League'' (1989) *''Catchfire'' (1990) *''Cadence'' (1990) *''Courage Mountain'' (1990) *''Navy SEALs'' (1990) *''Men at Work'' (1990) *''The Rookie'' (1990) *''Hot Shots!'' (1991) *''Beyond the Law'' (1992) *''Deadfall'' (1993) *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) (Cameo) *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (1993) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) *''The Chase'' (1994) (also executive producer) *''Major League II'' (1994) *''Terminal Velocity'' (1994) *''Loose Women'' (1996) (Cameo) *''Frame by Frame'' (1996) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) (voice) *''Friends'' (1996) (cameo) *''The Arrival'' (1996) *''Bad Day on the Block'' (1997) *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) *''Money Talks'' (1997) *''Postmortem'' (1998) *''Junket Whore'' (1998) (documentary) *''A Letter from Death Row'' (1998) (Cameo) *''Free Money'' (1998) *''No Code of Conduct'' (1999) (also executive producer and writer) *''Five Aces'' (1999) *''Being John Malkovich'' (1999) *''Rated X'' (2000) *''Famous'' (2000) (Cameo) *''Good Advice'' (2001) *''Last Party 2000'' (2001) (documentary) *''The Making of Bret Michaels'' (2002) (documentary) *''Deeper Than Deep'' (2003) *''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2003–Present) (TV Series) *''The Big Bounce'' (2004) *''Spelling Bee'' (2004) (short subject) *''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) External links * *Charlie Sheen pays Lindsay's debts de:Charlie Sheen es:Charlie Sheen fr:Charlie Sheen ja:チャーリー・シーン no:Charlie Sheen pl:Charlie Sheen ru:Шин, Чарли Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Category:Actors